


Forget It

by HazelNMae



Series: Tommy and Alfie [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNMae/pseuds/HazelNMae
Summary: Written for the prompt "Forget it" at the request of my dear friend Cheeky_blinders. XOXO





	Forget It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheeky_blinders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_blinders/gifts).



Alfie had always been impatient. 

Even as a child he struggled to hold all his excitement in his little body. He’d run laps around the house waiting for the rest of the family to get ready any time they went anywhere new or fun. His mother always adored this about him, saying it was endearing, but his father just grumbled under his breath and ushered the little ball of anxiety out the door and on their way.

While he no longer ran laps, Alfie still struggled to keep his excitement in check. Today was no different.

He’d been expecting Tommy all day. His new business associate hadn’t given him a time, necessarily, but he did say he’d stop by the bakery at some point while he was in London. They had important business to discuss–a possible alliance that would benefit both parties and could thwart the efforts of a rival business man who’d overstepped one too many boundaries. 

So Alfie’s day, naturally, had been spent pacing the floor, fooling no one as he pretended to work, and huffing about the warehouse in a nervous frenzy barking orders at his men. They, of course, were accustomed to his nervous energy. 

Alfie had always been impatient.

The thing about today was, though, that Alfie wasn’t nervous about business. He wasn’t pacing because he was anxious about the proposed alliance or that he, once again, found himself joining forces with the most dangerous man in Birmingham.

No, today he was excited because he was seeing him again. He was anxious because the last time they’d met, he swears Tommy held his gaze just a bit too long. Because the last time they spoke, Tommy had watched Alfie’s lips as he spoke. He was nervous because there was a chance, a minuscule chance, that maybe that man who was all blue eyes and sharp cheekbones felt what was happening between them the same way Alfie had. 

Today, something may actually come of it. And so, today, he couldn’t stop fidgeting.

Alfie had always been impatient.

* * *

Tommy cleared his throat to get his associate’s attention. When he turned, Alfie saw him propped against the door frame with narrowed eyes, smoking a cigarette, and wearing a smirk on his smug face.

 _Fuck_ , Alfie thought.

“Fuck,” Alfie said, “Scared me half to fuckin’ death, mate.” He walked toward Tommy, hand held out to shake in greeting. 

“My apologies, Alfie, I didn’t realize you were so deep in thought,” Tommy said, taking Alfie’s hand. “Haven’t caught you at a bad time, I trust.” 

“No, um–. Nah, mate,” Alfie stammered, “I was exptecin’ ya, weren’t I?” 

* * *

The meeting went as well as he’d hoped, the two men eventually reaching an agreement that worked to everyone’s advantage. Tommy was pleased to have gotten his way. Alfie was pleased to have given it.

They sat now, in Alfie’s large office, watching the rain threaten to fall as Tommy enjoyed a glass of Solomon’s finest. Neither seemed ready to adjourn their meeting.

“We always seem to do this, huh Alfie?” Tommy asked, leaning forward across the desk.

Alfie felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“What’s that, mate?”

“Stall.”

Alfie was unsure what he meant. 

“We always drag these things out, you know?” Tommy added, reaching for the bottle of rum and grazing Alfie’s hand as he did.

Alfie stood suddenly, pushing his chair out from behind him with a forceful grunt. His breath became heavy, as he struggled to calm himself. _Was Tommy finally saying what he’d hoped to hear? Was he finally admitting what was happening between them?_

Alfie began to pace again, but caught himself before it became too obvious. He rubbed a hand over his face then shoved it deep into his pocket. What happens next is very fuckin’ delicate, he thought. 

“It’s raining, Tom,” he said, turning to face Tommy again. “You could stay if you want.”

Now Tommy stood from his chair. He cleared his throat as he checked his pocket watch, as if he suddenly had somewhere else to be. “It’s London, Alfie. It rains all the time.”

“Right, but–” Alfie trailed off.

Tommy met Alfie’s eyes and held his gaze, for what Alfie would later swear felt like an eternity, before walking toward the door. 

“Did you have something else to say, Alfie?” He asked, as he turned the knob, not looking back.

“Forget it,” Alfie said, turning toward the window. 

A moment later, he heard Tommy’s footsteps headed back down the hall just as the clouds opened up and dropped the rain in a fitful downpour.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Forget it" at the request of my dear friend Cheeky_blinders. XOXO


End file.
